


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Love, Self-Doubt, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Hi I've been listening to slow dancing in the dark by joji on repeat all day and then I wrote this





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've been listening to slow dancing in the dark by joji on repeat all day and then I wrote this

With a mind full of lingering thoughts, Matilda found herself sitting on a near broken folding lawn chair, disposed by someone long ago near the Alamo sea. It had scraped along the concrete as she dragged it until she sat at the crest of the road’s hill, overlooking the sea. The road eventually turned to dirt and sand then water, so nothing but any passing cars behind her would disrupt her. 

The stars were pretty tonight, but all she could do was stare at them blankly. Not even the soft waves from the water could push past the thoughts plaguing her mind. Matilda hated having doubts. She wished she had a cigarette to fill the void in her hand. 

He could've been with anyone else. He could do anything with his life. Yet he was here with her. 

The warmth of a calloused hand touched her bare shoulder gently, but she needn't look up to know it was Trevor. He said not a word, only letting a near silent sigh slip from his mouth. She expected him to return to the trailer when his hand slipped away from Mati’s shoulder, yet he ambled towards the road’s edge. 

The moon was full and bright, and hardly any clouds existed in the night sky. With the moonlight emphasizing Trevor's physique, Mati couldn't help but stare. 

Then it hurt.

The thoughts in her head disappeared as she stood up, taking silent steps toward him. Her hand caressed his bicep, slowly making its way up his shoulder. At first his head turned to look at her, but only when she reached for him with her other hand did he finally turn to face her. 

His dark eyes stared into hers and Mati felt it again in her chest. She briefly looked away from his affixed gaze, shifting her hands and posture. It was almost natural for her to begin swaying from side to side in the dark. Trevor followed her music-less moonlight dance, gripping her tightly and pulling her close. She felt it again as she rested her head against him.

Where she previously had a clouded mind filled with doubts, everything disappeared. In this moment it was just the two of them. Then she realized what the feeling in her chest was trying to tell her.

She loved him more than anything.


End file.
